


Warm and cold and Oh so tempting

by fanomy



Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Eugenic leanings, F/M, M/M, Sex Magic, Warm Calculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iridal want. Iridal will get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and cold and Oh so tempting

**Author's Note:**

> Not at my computer.. Later I'll try again to fix the most glaring typos..
> 
> OK, I'm re-reading this and.. I need to play with it some more..
> 
> The Othet two as well, but they're on-going so I'm going to play with them a lot anyway.
> 
> This was supposed to be done.
> 
> If anyone wants to beta. In Facebook I'm omry.grinberg

"What do you want, Iridal?"

The man she was _having an oficial meating with_ Posed to  her..

Thankfully it was a question she had asked and answered herself long ago.

"Many things, all of them depend on you."

A coldness settled on her dinner companions; Trians, face.

"I Will Not Betray My King."

"Sinistrad was the one with a Sartans Ambition, and an Elfs kindness.."

She filnched "I am sorry, the current politics were.. forgotten, for a moment."

After a moment where She recolected herself, and Trian sat amused, she continued.

"Irrigardless, I was already alligning my myself and those who follow me to Stefen And Anns banner.

What I want from you is your marriage, but I'll settle for your children"

  _what_

_***_

Iridal sat in the place of honor, as mother of the Groom, Queens Consort to be.

 

"I can't believe you taught the _children_  that sex spell."

Trian next to her frowned.

 

"Hey, that Spell is taught to each magic user so we can make sure our kids are the same house as us.."

Then he smirked.

"Also, it pumps you full of power.. I thought you'd like it."

 

She gave him a deadpan look.

"No.. you little Tier-Brain, I meant that you didn't teach me untill after they told me about it!!

Do you think there would be _any_ magic users other than Mystriarchs if we had that spell?!

We're the source population for all _Wizards!!_ "

 

Explains what he heard about Sinistrad being full body bold.

* * *

 


End file.
